


Yuri?

by arsenicCastellan



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Crying, Death, Mutilation, Self Harm, Stabbing, Vomit, basically natsuki sees yuri die a bit earlier, can’t beliebe this is my first fic, knife, mc doesn’t have a name lol, natsuki is not okie doki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenicCastellan/pseuds/arsenicCastellan
Summary: Natsuki finds Yuri’s body earlier.





	Yuri?

Natsuki knew she should’ve gone home earlier. It had been another day at the literature club as they planned for the upcoming festival the following week. She was excited for the weekend and to go home and get started.

But something had told her to stay back at school. She had a hunch something might happen. A stupid hunch. Back home she had a new volume of Parfait Girls waiting to be opened - if her dad didn’t snoop around again and steal it. Why didn’t she go home?

Either way, here she was still in school. Monika had already gone home and S͏͠a̧̢̨̛y͏̷́͢o̢̡̧̡̨r̛̕͝i̶̧͘, leaving Yuri and the new guy alone in the literature club. She was a classroom over, reading her manga.

She could’ve been in the clubroom but she had already told Yuri that she’d gone home and really didn’t want to disturb her. She’d been acting off all week, especially towards the new guy. He was alright, he did like her cupcakes. But she had a sneaking suspicion that Yuri wanted them to be alone for a reason. Maybe that was why she wanted to stay behind? Who knows with Yuri, honestly.

It was getting late and as usual she didn’t notice until it was almost time to leave. She just got super wrapped up in her manga! It was incredible. Not as good as Parfait Girls however. She has a small spot in her heart for Parfait Girls. A teacher then came into the room and seemed surprised to see Natsuki there. She smiled and grabbed her things. 

“Aren’t you usually next door for your club?” She asked. “It’s weird for one member to be isolated but I don’t know how your club works.” 

“I just wanted to read seperatly.” She bluntly said as she packed her things away into her bag. The teacher nodded her head. 

“I understand. Does it get to loud in there? It was a bit noisy today actually, a lot of yelling when I came round here.” 

Natsuki’s head perked up. “Yelling? That’s not normal.” She was starting to worry a little bit. Maybe Yuri was doing a dramatic reenactment of a scene from one of her books. She sometimes did that to get her point across for a meaning behind a scene - she was good at it as well.

”Yelling and a bit of screaming. Actually alot of weird things. Sounded more like a cult than a high school literature club. Is that not normal for your club?” The teacher seemed concerned, glancing at the door. “Should I-“

“Probably not. Infact only Yuri and-“ Natsuki’s face paled as she realised what could be happebinf next door. Shs dashed for the door, the teacher close behind her, calling her name. Oh no. Please no. Don’t say her hunch was that-

Natsuki slams open the door and she resists the urge to vomit.

Instead she screams and clutches her chest. It’s worse than she thought. Jesus crist.

Yuri stands in the middle of the room and her eyes are wild. She has a knife in her chest and stabs herself as if it was nothing meaving a bloody trail across her uniform with other wounds vertically. She only breathes extremely heavily as she stabs herself which makes it worse than if she was saying something. Next to her stands the boy, hyperventilating and frozen. Tears seem to be pilling up in his eyes. His hands twitch as he tries to do something but the damage has been done. She’s long gone.

Suddenly, Yuri collapses to the ground - probably from blood loss - and hits her head on a nearby chair with a sickening bang. At the same time, the boy faints - thankfully not hitting his head on anything. The sound of Yuri’s head hitting the chair seemed to echo in Natsuki’s mind. Her smile is horrific and the amount of blood on and around her makes Natsuki want to hurl. 

Behind her the teacher is speechless as she types away into her phone and calls the police but it’s all nothing to Natsuki. Her eyes are on Yuri.

Yuri. Dark and mysterious Yuri. Yuri. Yuri was laying dead in the same classroom where they had bonded, laughed and fought. Yuri was dead in the same classroom where she once sat and read her complex novels. Yuri would never try and explain them to her. She would never try and encourage her to give manga a try. Yuri’s haunting smile and mutilated body was all that was left of her. The Yuri she had known was gone. Dead.

She sunk to her knees and vomited on the floor and cried. It smelled horrible but she didn’t care. All the contents of her stomach seemed to want to resurface. Her tears must have mixed with her vomit at one point. She didn’t care. At one point she felt the teacher softly hug her. People she didn’t recognise tried to encourage her to get up and move but her legs felt like concrete and her head felt like it was full of bricks. Everything had slowed down and nothing felt real. She wasn’t real was she? Or maybe she was. 

Whatever she was, she didn’t feel whole. When Yuri died, a part of her died to. Why did she care so much for the girl? Why should she care? 

Yuri was her friend. Maybe something more than friends. Now she wasn’t anything but a corpse. A decomposing corpse, smiling softly at her.


End file.
